falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Auto-Doc
An Auto-Doc (abbreviation of "Automatic Doctor") is a miracle of pre-War medical technology - a device capable of performing even the most complex medical procedures without qualified medical personnel. Background Even for a talented physician, these are invaluable aids. Early models were retroactively upgraded with new software and functionality introduced in later Auto-Docs before the Great War and as such, even Mark I devices are commonly able to perform complex surgeries just as well as Mark IX and Sink model.Functionality of the Auto-Docs in the games. Typically, Auto-Doc functionality includes regenerating health, restoring crippled limbs and performing surgeries, as well as being capable of implementing implants that enhance both physical and mental performance. Optional upgrades also allow it to mitigate fatigue (by injecting adrenaline - not recommended for extended use) and dispense medical supplies. Before and after the Great War, Auto-Docs have remained a rare technology found in the possession of only a few individuals. Auto-Docs were used to create synthetic substitutes for addictive substances to be used as placebos for chem addicts before the war.Vault City bartender: "{176}{}{The Auto-Docs within Vault City can brew synthetic substitutes for otherwise-addictive substances. As I understand it, these synthetics were used as placebos for chem addicts before the war.}" They were standard equipment for Vaults.The Courier: "Where would I find a diagnostic scanning module?" Caesar: "It's been said that Auto-Docs were standard equipment in the underground Vaults where mankind survived when the bombs fell centuries ago. You can search the Vaults, but every Auto-Doc my Legion has run across has been stripped for parts long before we found it. Maybe the infestation has been there long enough to keep scavengers out. Why don't you go and see?" (Caesar's dialogue) Models Mark I The first model in the Auto-Doc line features four autonomous arms (mounted with a surgery light, a combination scalpel/syringe, tongs, and a multipurpose "hand") attached to a boxy central unit with a CRT control panel attached to its side. Although models of this type are capable of performing even implant installation, they are commonly considered to be obsolete and ancient, in part due to it incorporating proprietary technology, not compatible with later models, making maintenance difficult. They have only been seen in the Mojave Wasteland and the Sierra Madre. Locations * The Followers of the Apocalypse have one in the New Vegas medical clinic. * A number of Mark I Auto-Docs have been placed in the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort. * In Vera Keyes' room in the Executive suites. Mark III Visually identical to the Mark I model, it is more popular and widespread and parts of it are fully interchangeable between different units. It includes a separate diagnostic module that's prone to burning out after prolonged use. It has only been seen in the Mojave Wasteland. Locations * Caesar has a malfunctioning one in his tent at Fortification Hill. It is placed at the foot of his bed. * One has been included in Vault 34, although it has broken down after the Great War. Mark IX A fully stationary automatic doctor, it is made up of a ventilated cylindrical chamber with automated surgical tools mounted in the ceiling and a CRT control panel mounted on the side. When in use, blue lights circle along the top and bottom of the device. Visually, it strongly resembles a Pulowski Preservation shelter. It only appears in the Sierra Madre, Big MT and the Divide. Locations * The Villa clinic in the Sierra Madre has several of these installed in a dedicated clinic wing. * A buried and broken one can be seen in the Y-17 medical facility in the Big MT. * Several can be found in the Divide: ** One can be found in the Hopeville Missile Base Headquarters. ** One in the Cave of the Abaddon. ** Another in the medical wing of Ashton missile silo. ** A half buried (but still usable) one before the final elevator in Ulysses' Temple. Sink model A unique prototype and the most advanced model of Auto-Doc. It was built by Dr. Mobius in The Sink in the Big MT before he left The Think Tank. It has a personality profile programmed in a holotape allowing it to talk (in a stereotypical 1940's military drawl) and have a simple personality (it can sleep by snoring loudly and make passing comments on the general health on the person approaching it). It is autodidact and can perform complex medical procedures (like implementing implants) alone in contrast to other models demanding someone to apply the procedure. It can give a basic physical exam, cure radiation sickness, lacerations, broken bones and chemical addictions, give a haircut, provide facial reconstruction, implement implants, switch out brains, spines, hearts and perform psychiatric evaluation. Locations * Big MT, in The Sink. Stationary model A stationary type, this large device usually occupies an entire room, but offers a lot more versatility - it comes with its own clamps and braces to secure the patient in,Andrew: "Let's get to it, then. I'll just hook up the ol' Doctor here...have 'em lay down, and I'll tighten the braces and secure the clamps..." completely independent of a surgery bed, an anesthesia reservoirAndrew: "All right, let me just bolt you into the ol' Doctor here...hope the anesthesia reservoir ain't clogged again...maybe you better bite down on this piece of brahmin hide just in case." and a set of automated routines.Andrew, Vault City They also include a built in drug synthesizer that can be programmed to create a variety of chemicals like endorphin blockers. It can brew synthetic substitutes for otherwise-addictive substances. These synthetics were used as placebos for chem addicts before the Great War. A function called "priority operator override" can also be used to program non-standard procedures into treatment routines (such as injecting sodium tri-ethylene). The only known models appear in New California.Troy, Vault City This Auto-Doc model is prone to malfunction if regular maintenance is not done. It may even randomly decide to execute its exploratory surgery routine.Andrew: "Hmmph. Looks like the ol' Doctor's being stubborn again. Piece of junk...still, I was glad I was able to pop the clamps before it started the exploratory surgery routine. Maybe it'll work better next time." Locations * Doc Johnson in Redding has one in his doctor's practice. * Dr. Fung in San Francisco has one in his doctor's practice. * Andrew has a malfunctioning one in the Vault City courtyard. It needs to be repaired to work to full efficiency and, if this is not done, the unit will randomly malfunction and not heal at all. Attempting to use to install any implants with the unrepaired Auto-Doc gives 99% chance (not 100%) to die horribly (although, for some unfathomable reason, the Auto-Doc never malfunctions for people with mental retardation). Gallery AutoDocMarkIX-Interior.png|Interior of Mark IX model Mashines.png|Unknown model in Van Buren References Category:Robots and computers Category:Technology pl:Auto-Doc ru:Автодок